


From Eden

by localmanghoe



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Breeding Kink, Children, F/M, Harems, Mentions of miscarriage, Michael being a creep as usual, Post-Apocalypse, Satanism, Unprotected Sex, readers a lil dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanghoe/pseuds/localmanghoe
Summary: A grey in the sanctuary has become Michaels new prey.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 63
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have far too many ideas for this mans honestly. Have fun lol

It had been five years since the Apocalypse. Michael had finally defeated the witches; now nothing stood in his way. He could now reign from his Sanctuary as the King of the new world. A world built in his father’s image. All was going according to plan, the remnants of humanity were all under Michael’s control, too lost in their own pleasures to question too much. The sanctuary’s repopulation programme was in full swing, with a high success rate.   
A high success rate for everyone but Michael himself.  
Michael was matched with ten women with genetic compatibility. Devout Satanists that the Cooperative was sure would give their king a healthy heir. Michael was hesitant at first, having a ‘harem’ of sorts, but he’d learned to give into the pleasures of life. Yet every single pregnancy had failed, nothing lasting beyond 4 months. Testing was done again and again, every single result returned clear and healthy. No one could figure out why there was no successful heir. No matter how much Michael asked his father for guidance on the issues, he was always met with silence.  
////  
The Sanctuary was split into 9 floors, Satanists were suckers for symbolism. The 9th floor belonged solely to Michael, furthest away from the radiation outside; no one went in or out without his or Ms. Meads permission. The Harem was on the 8th floor, those at the top of the cooperative, the most important members resided there.   
The harem was an interesting place, one would think they were outside. But modern technology allowed the use of artificial sunlight, real plants and beautiful fountains. The people that resided in it were interesting too. The women were to be treated almost like royalty as one of them may become the mother to the future of humanity. The petty drama and cattiness made for excellent gossip. Greys all the way up to the first floor looked forward to hearing the new drama of the day, one entertaining story after another.  
Michael knew of these stories and some did make him chuckle too, but they did not bring his hopes up about the prospective mothers.   
With this on his mind, Michael made his way up to the harem for some stress relief. As he reached the corner before the entrance, he stopped at the sound of a giggle. He had never heard a sound so beautiful before. It wasn’t like the fake laughter he had been surrounded by for the past five years, there was genuine joy he hadn’t heard in a while.   
He waited in the shadows to see if he could catch a glimpse of the person it came from. Around the corner came a grey carrying an empty fruit basket, still giggling with her friend; not noticing Michael around the corner. Who was she? Michael had never seen her before he was sure of it. She wasn’t one of those brought from the outposts, nor was she a regular staff member on the lower floors. The fruit baskets gave him a clue. This grey was one of the unlucky few on the upper floors, probably one of the scientists in the biomes and hydroponic gardens. These individuals had the important job of keeping the Sanctuary fed. But they rarely came down to the lower floors, living and working separate from the more important members.   
Michael did not like being in the dark about the details and the personnel of the sanctuary. He didn’t know how this individual with the blinding smile had slipped under is radar. Turning back around, Michael now had a new mission, find out more about this little grey.  
////  
Y/N had no idea how she ended up in the Sanctuary. One day she was on a University trip to Kineros, and the next the apocalypse had begun, and she was in an underground complex with the last dregs of humanity. Her background in biology meant that she would stay on the top few floors, to learn about and maintain the Eden system. The Eden system was the name given to the biomes and hydroponic gardens that maintained natural plant life. All sorts of plants and specimens, for food, medicinal use and for recreational use. Y/N never thought she’d spend her early 20s hand picking fruit for the rich and famous, or testing soil samples daily, or putting herself at risk of radiation poisoning on a daily basis. But here she was, the last remaining member of her family, surrounded by people she never met, tasked with a job she wasn’t yet qualified for.   
Y/N argued that life on the upper floors was better than that of the greys further underground. Her life didn’t revolve around serving the whims of others. A simple daily checklist and routine, only the head of the science department to answer to and she was surrounded by what was left of nature. It was peaceful in Eden as they called it. The sounds of the artificial streams and the bright colours of the year-round fruit put one at ease, reminding her of her father’s garden before the world had ended. She was as content as one could be in these circumstances.  
Y/N knew she served a king but to her he was a faceless entity. She had never met him or seen his face as she did not spend long enough on the lower floors to ever bump into him. Only staying long enough to exchange her fruit baskets for empty ones and catch up on the harem gossip. She had heard rumours though; everyone talked about his beauty and the women of the harem spoke about his ‘performance’. Y/N cared more for the fights than she did about a King she will never meet.  
The most recent catfight had really tickled Y/N, making her laugh all the way to the elevator up. She did not notice the King, nor that fact that his eyes were glued to her, she’d unknowingly become his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones so slow to update, I have so many other stories going on rn lol. Comments are much appreciated.

Michael spent the evening trawling through the sanctuary database to look for the girl. With no name to go off, she was quite difficult to find. He did eventually find her. Her name was Y/N.  
His hunch earlier was correct, she was a scientist that worked in the Eden system. One of the applicants selected in the guise of an internship at Kineros, but as far as you were concerned, you were at the right place at the wrong time. Michael noted that your ID picture hadn’t been updated since you had arrived all fresh faced, he knew from the fact that your hair had grown a lot more than the picture. He transferred all your information to his personal device; your role and shift timetable, your room number, even health records. Everything about you was in the palm of his hands. The records showed that you were not one of the candidates for the next round of the repopulation programme, another resident mustn’t have caught your eye; this was perfect.   
He never paid attention to where his food or amenities came from, he didn’t have to he was the king of the new world. All deliveries to the 9th floor were seen to by Ms. Mead. When asked, she told Michael that the girl was the one responsible for hand delivering his fruit every other day. ‘Maybe that’s why it tastes so sweet’, thought Michael to himself.   
Hoping to catch her on her shift, the next afternoon, Michael headed up to Eden.  
////  
Your favourite shifts were those in the afternoon; there was no rush and you could work at your own pace today. The sun shone bright and warm, and it was quiet. Your hair was tied back with a silk scarf, a basket at your hip waiting to be filled with fresh apples.  
You reached up to pick the next one and screamed, dropping the basket. Something had slithered up your arm.   
A snake. There was a snake in Eden.  
This was not good. It indicated that there may be a breach of the biome walls, that it wasn’t sealed properly. This crack could tear down the system that had been so carefully crafted and maintained. You had to get to the manager; this problem needed to be sorted before the food supply was compromised.   
The snake had coiled itself around your wrist, squeezing enough to keep himself in place, not making any moves to harm you. It was juvenile black ball python. It definitely should not be in this part of the world. As far as you were aware no one had snakes as pets downstairs.  
You turned to pick up your basket, instead you were met with the sight of expensive leather shoes. You looked up. There stood a man you had never seen before. Smiling down at you. He wore black slacks and a billowy white shirt.   
“uhm, can I help you?” who was he? Maybe the radiation had gotten to you and you were seeing angels now.  
“don’t be afraid,” he replied.   
You grabbed your basket and stood, one of the apples rolling to his feet. He picked it up and bit into it, the crunch echoing through the biome, juice dripping down his chin. He held it out to you, an offering.  
“I’m fine thank you. I don’t take fruit from strangers.”  
“if only Eve had taken the same advice,” he mused.   
“Who are you? I’ve never seen you up here before,” you cut straight to it.   
“an inspector from the lower floors. Just making sure nothings being tampered with,” he answered. He took another bite of the apple, licking up any juices that surrounded his lips. You were mesmerised by the way his mouth moved. You were distracted enough to not notice the snake moving into one of your pockets.   
“Inspector? Jeff and Mutt usually come up here by themselves. Do they have a little errand boy now?”  
“errand boy? Do you speak to everyone who’s above you in rank like that?”  
You stared at him. “the only person that scares me in here is Ms. Mead. Even then she likes me, so.”  
“not even the king scares you?”  
“I can’t be scared of someone I’ve never met or seen,” you finished.   
He held his hand out for you to shake, you hesitated before shaking it; it was soft, unlike your rough hands from all the labour you did. “I’m Adam,” he introduced himself.  
“I don’t believe you, but, I’m Y/N.”  
“Always good to be cautious. I will be observing your work up here for a few shifts. However, it is to remain a secret, as it’s a secret inspection. Understood?”  
You nodded; you didn’t want to mess with him. “I have to get back to the manager, my shift is over now,” you pointed to the work exist.  
He smiled and waved you off, you speed walking to your next station; his eyes burning right through you. Two snakes had slithered into Eden that afternoon.  
////  
“Dude! I told u. If im gonna make babies with anyone, she gotta be hot AND clever.”   
Michael could hear Jeff and Mutt before walking into their lab. The pair were looking for potential matches for their own reproduction needs, wanting to be on the next round of the repopulation programme.  
“What are the pair of you yapping about,” Michael snipped out.  
“Jeff’s being picky man. VS models aren’t good enough for his spawn,” he snorted out. “Dude the only person to fit that description is that hot grey scientist upstairs.”  
Michaels ears perked up; they couldn’t be talking about Y/N could they?  
“Who? Y/N? You’re right bro, she’s hot, funny and clever.” Jeff replied, between snorting lines.  
He was right Michael thought. He thought you looked like a doe in the forest while he was watching you from afar. So gentle with all the work that you did. The artificial sunlight making you glow. You had an intelligence and gentleness he hadn’t seen in five years; the people down here were far too shallow for any of those traits. Your humour had been refreshing, no one had the balls to talk to him like that anymore, not since his Hawthorne days.  
But what angered Michael was that he wasn’t the only one who could see it, everyone else could too. The fact that Jeff and Mutt had spoken to you before, that you were on a first name basis, infuriated him. You didn’t even know who he was.   
“err, you alright boss? You’re kinda glaring holes into us,” Mutt snapped him out of his daze. As Michael looked up, your profile was up on Jeff’s screen. With a subtle snap of his finger, he turned off the screen.  
“I suggest you stay away from greys when considering matches, I’m sure my father won’t be happy. However, I may offer up some of my harem girls, no need to keep them sitting around if nothing’s happening,” he said, tuning on his heel and walking out. As if stan cared who you fucked.  
////  
Today had been a strange day to say the least. It wasn’t common to meet beautiful strangers around here, but here you were.   
All perimeters had been inspected, there was no sign of a breach anywhere. The snake had also gone missing, making you think you might have dreamed the last half of your shift. You settled for the evening in bed, surprisingly comfortable considering your rank. The greys were all abuzz this time of year, as it was ‘reproduction season’ as you called it. It was a chance for them to change ranks if they matched with someone above them. You didn’t care too much. No one had ever caught your eye enough. Yet you drifted of thinking about the blue-eyed stranger, dreaming of cherubic children. You didn’t notice the snake slither next to you, watching you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is michaellangdonstanaccount


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scheming

There was absolute pandemonium in the harem. Michael had decided that he was cutting down on the number of girls in there. It was a simple formula, those that were the least successful were going to go. Those that had carried for the longest would stay. For now.   
Michael would eventually get rid of them all, they just didn’t know that yet. He needed to keep some around for stress relief and backup, while he put his little ‘experiment’ in action. If it was successful, the harem would be obsolete. He hadn’t thought about what he would do with the space yet, but he’d cross that bridge when he got there.  
“Your Majesty, please think this decision through, it’ll cause chaos through the ranks,” pleaded the matron of the harem.   
“Chaos has already won, what difference does a little more make?”  
The doors of the harem opened with a loud noise. All chatter had stopped. The only sound that could be heard was the fountains. He walked into the centre of the courtyard, the attention of all ten girls and staff on him. The four chosen to leave were stood in front; faces stained with tears.   
He stared at the four of them, looking them up and down. “don’t cry girls,” he reached forward to wipe one of their faces. “You’ll still be on the 8th floor, just now you can be anyone’s whores, except mine,” he smiled.  
One of the girls fell to her knees, grasping at his feet, begging him to keep her, that she could do better. He looked down with disgust, kicking her off him. “Grovelling won’t help you today.”  
He snapped his fingers, guards coming in to escort them out, some left with no fight, some had to be carried away. Michael smirked to himself, they’d be devoured by the wolves outside, fighting over his leftovers. How pathetic.   
“As for the rest of you, don’t get too comfortable. None of you are safe, anyone could leave,” he explained.   
Michael reclined himself on the chaise lounge, propping his head up with his arm, inspecting the girls. He snapped his fingers again and the remaining six fawned over him. The chatter in the harem started again. One of the greys brought out wine and fruit. The girls poured out Michael a glass, they fed him grapes, cherries and strawberries. Watching his plump lips around the fruit. They forgot the events from earlier, pleasing their king was their only task now.   
Biting into the fruit, he thought of the girl that had toiled away to pick and deliver the fruit, of ‘Eve’ in Eden. She dreamed about him last night, of the future he wanted; he did send the dream. The seed was planted, all he had to do was nurture it, just like she did on a daily basis. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. He pulled down the dress of one of the girls, taking her nipple into his mouth, while smacking the ass of another. He had a lot of planning to do, so today he would de-stress and relax.  
////  
“Did you hear? Some of the harem girls have been kicked out,” whispered your friend.   
You raised your brow and laughed, “why? Is the king running out of stamina for all of them?  
She slapped your arm telling you to shut up. You were on your delivery run, carrying the baskets down to the harem. There had been a double order today, probably for a dish the chefs were trying. You got to the servants’ entrance, being let in by the guards, and walked to the kitchens.  
“Ah Y/N and Lucy, how good to see you both this afternoon,” greeted the chef.   
“I’m gonna cut straight to the point Milly, what’s the goss and all the ruckus?”  
She sighed and shook her head, gesturing for you to help sort the produce out.   
“Well, the king has decided to cut down on numbers, something about wasting chances for others,” the clattering of the equipment covering your already hushed tones. “He’s still out there right now, enjoying what we have to offer,” she finished.  
“Is he being hand fed fruit, like a roman emperor or something?” you snorted.  
Milly just looked at you, tight lipped. “Oh, so he is,” you confirmed. “Aww, what a widdle baby,” you laughed.   
The staff glared at you, telling you to hold your tongue. You tried to hold in your giggles. Over the silence, the sound of skin slapping on skin and moaning could be heard. It echoed through the courtyard and into the kitchens.   
Milly cleared her throat, “so, what have you been up to recently, anything new?”  
“Hmm, nothing much really, I spent all day yesterday inspecting the perimeter, we suspected a breach but it’s all good.”  
“Tell her about your dream,” interrupted Lucy.  
Milly looked at you expectantly. “well,” you started, “I had a dream that I had babies. I mean me? And babies? They were really cute though, as they would be being mine,” you flipped your hair as you said so.  
“It could be a sign from the universe, maybe it’s about time you contributed to humanity,” said Lucy.  
You pretended to act offended, “I make plenty of contributions to humanity! You all get to eat nice things because of me, don’t forget that.” The staff all laughed. The snapping of fingers calling away a few greys again.  
“But maybe your right. Or maybe it’s because everyone seems to have baby fever this time of year. There’s no one on the ‘roster’ that’s caught my eye” you explained.  
“Not even Jeff and Mutt?”  
“Not even Jeff and Mutt.”  
You were interrupted by are particularly loud moan. Making you laugh again. “He is really going for it out there.”  
You made some more small talk, collecting your materials and wishing everyone goodbye. You continued to laugh towards the exit. Catching a glimpse of blond hair and lightly tanned skin through the decorated screens. That must be the king. You turned back to Lucy. Not noticing that Michael had heard your laugh again, he too was looking though the screens, catching a glimpse of your smile.  
////  
Today you were on lab duty. You had samples to test today, especially after the false alarm of two days ago, you had to be extra vigilant.  
“What’s up y/n?” It was Jeff.  
“Don’t startle me like that! I could have dropped the samples,” you warned him. You were not in the mood to be messed with today. Two days of dreaming of little children did take a toll on you, surprisingly.   
“I’m just up here to check on things. Heard about the false alarm the other day.”  
“You could have just read the reports, no need to leave the garden of pleasures for it.”  
“But I like talking to you Y/N,” Jeff whined.  
You rolled your eyes, getting back to your job; you were almost finished.  
“So, what are you up to these days,” making small talk while inputting data.  
“the usual, eating, fucking, sleeping, snorting lines in between,” he replied.  
“Living the life then, not toiling away like the rest of us peasants,” you laughed. You’d much rather be doing this than living like those on the lower floors.  
“you… don’t have to be up here all the time you know,” he was hesitating, making you put your work down.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Well, I’ve decided it’s about time I let some mini mes loose into the world. But I haven’t found a match that I like you know.”  
You stared at him wide eyed. You knew what he was hinting at. “Look, Jeff, we’re good friends and stuff but… I don’t think it’ll work if I’m honest. I mean our lifestyles are totally different. I’m sorry.”  
He looked like a kicked puppy. “Can we still be friends at least; I hope this hasn’t made things too awkward.”  
“Obviously we can still be friends. Hey some of those harem girls are available now, I’m sure there’s someone in there,” you tried to lighten the mood.  
He lit up. “Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that man. That’s why you’re a genius y/n!” he kissed your cheek and ran out. Leaving you there to wonder what was going on in your life.  
////  
It was time for Michael to come pester you again; you were on lab duty today. He was supposed to saunter in and get on with it. But the sound of you talking to someone made him stop at the door.   
It was Jeff. Jeff who had been specific instructions to stay away from greys. Michael’s jaw clenched in anger. It seemed that the coke had left Jeff with some permanent brain damage.  
He had heard the whole conversation, satisfied that you had turned coconut head down. However, he was not happy that you were ‘friends’.  
He stormed into the lab.   
“Why are people interrupting me today?” you snipped. “Oh, it’s you.” You looked at him, annoyed. Going back to your work as if he wasn’t there.  
“You really have no respect for your superiors, do you?” Michael pointed out.  
“Adam was it? You’re here to observe my work. I am currently working,” you gestured to the desk, “you can sit in that seat over there and do it then,” you pointed to the stool in front of you, going back to inputting data.  
Michael stood behind you instead, pressed up against you. You could feel his warmth on your back. He could sense your discomfort, but you continued to work.  
You moved to tie up your hair, but he stopped you. Running his fingers through your scalp, gathering your hair in a high ponytail. You sighed slightly at the sensation, how long had it been since you had been touched like that? He removed the ribbon from his own hair, blond curls cascading down his shoulders. He used it to tie your hair up.   
He leaned down to whisper in your ear, “Don’t you have work to do?”  
You came out your daze and cleared your throat, getting back to your work. Michael grabbed the stool from the opposite you, bringing right next to you and sitting. You could feel him staring at you, maybe through you, into your soul. He seemed to be moving closer with every breath, eventually feeling his curls on your own shoulders.   
“Have you ever thought about children or… dreamed about them?” he broke the silence.  
You stiffened again. Dreams? Did he know? Of course not he’s just a man. Or maybe a figment of your imagination?  
“Hasn’t everyone?” you finally replied. “I’m sure baby fever is common in people of all genders.”  
“Such an animalistic and natural instinct isn’t it little miss scientist?” he got closer to you, “to breed and to be bred. To feel so close to someone, to have a physical reminder of that passion,” you could have sworn he hissed that part out.  
“uhm, I guess?” how on earth were you supposed to reply to that? This was so awkward, worse that the conversation you’d had with Jeff earlier.  
“And you miss Y/N? have you ever felt that passion for someone?” his fingers started to trail up and down your arm.  
“not really. Someone decided to end the world before I could… you know,” you gestured.  
Michael started to laugh, “the world has ended, and you have still manged to stay untouched. Your ‘status’ is more valuable than you think, be careful who you share this information with. I’m sure the devoted would throw you onto the alter given the chance.”  
Being a human sacrifice was not the way you wanted to go.   
Michael’s face got closer, your noses touching, breaths mixing. His lips looked so plump, so inviting; you were sure they would be as sweet as the cherries you grew. You thought it was the most perfect pair you’d ever seen, and you were sure they’d fit perfectly with yours. Before you could act on your thoughts. Your data-pad notification broke the silence. You turned away from him to read your message.  
“I’m needed up in the main lab now,” you scrambled up from your seat, speed walking away from him. As you turned the corner, you broke out into a run; what the hell had just happened?  
////  
Michael growled. He almost had you. That damn job of yours was keeping you too far from him. You were far too specialised for him to move you arbitrarily. He needed a way to get closer to you and this ‘inspector’ thing could only work for so long. He could just keep you prisoner on the 9th floor, no one but himself and Mead were allowed entry; but people would ask questions.  
H could ‘promote’ you to the harem, but that would put the previous decisions of cutting down up for question.  
Then he had an idea. It was perfect and fool proof. You would still be doing your job, but on the 9th floor. He could watch you. He could control exactly who saw you and talked to you.

You would build him a garden.


	4. Chapter 4

The staff on the upper level was being reshuffled today. This was an annual thing; it happened as the reproduction programme occasionally let greys change ranks, meaning certain positions had to filled and timetables changed.  
You didn’t have to worry about a lot, your position was permanent due to the speciality of your work.   
That’s what you thought anyway.  
“Y/N, my office please?” your manager had called. What was it this time? You got up and followed him, shutting the door behind you and taking a seat.  
“Is everything alright sir?”  
He hesitated a little before replying, “you are getting a promotion of sorts.”  
You looked confused.  
“The king has issued an order. He wants a personal garden on the 9th floor. Your track record is fantastic, so you will oversee the project and team. He has set some requirements that you’ll have to design around. Other than that, you have free reign basically, do what you want with it,” he finished.  
You sat there in shock. A personal royal garden that you were responsible for. One fuck up could be your demise.   
“I really don’t know what to say. I’m assuming I can’t turn it down.”  
He shook his head, “He wants the team to move down there too, so get packing. This afternoon, yourself and Lucy can go down and have a look at the space you have to work with and start getting some designs and plans down. You have all the resources available to you.”  
“when will we be moving?”  
“Tomorrow.” With that you were dismissed.  
////  
“Hey Luce, have you ever seen what the king looks like?” You were on your delivery run to the 9th floor, where you’d be let in to see your project area.  
“no, I haven’t. But Sam did once, I think. I think he said something about him looking like a better version Michelangelo’s David,” she replied. You would describe ‘Adam’ in the same way.  
“Sam? Sam who then had to lick his boots then had his eye gouged out for ‘staring too much’?”  
She nodded. You had reached the delivery entrance.  
“Good afternoon Ms Mead, looking sexy as ever today,” you greeted. Her stoic face broke out into a little grin at your comment.  
“You’re damn right I look sexy. Anyway, leave the produce here, one of the staff will collect it. I’m sure you were told about your new job, so ill give you a tour,” she led you both in, swiping her special key card.  
You were nervous for some reason. Your survival depended on this. You gasped at seeing the inside of the 9th floor. It was dark and regal. Golds, blacks and reds. Marble polished to perfection. Priceless art pieces everywhere. This truly was the abode of a dark king.  
“Michael’s bust elsewhere so you don’t have to worry about seeing him too much,” Ms Mead clarified.  
Michael. The king’s name was Michael. You liked the way it tasted on your tongue. Repeating it to yourself a few times. You smiled to yourself, deciding that it was your favourite name.  
“Here we are, this is the space. Its right in the centre of everything.” She pointed to the circular marble stone in the centre, “You must build around that, but it’s all in the briefing and floor plans you were sent. I’ll come collect you in about 30 minutes. Do not wander off on your own,” with that final warning she let you be.  
You got closer to the stone. It was carved with deep channels in the shape of a pentagram. It must have been an alter of sorts. You’d assumed rituals would happen in dark spaces, but it seemed like the king wanted a sort of natural meditation space.  
One of the requirements was that’s the alter had to be surrounded by pomegranate trees. How very Hades of him. The tress cultivated in Eden were ancient, from Iran. You wondered how the family that had tended to them for generations felt on the day the trees were taken from them. Thousands of years of love and care could be tasted in the sweetness of the fruit, in the vibrancy of the dye the fruit created. Who had planted that first seed? What had those trees seen? Whose blood fertilised the soil? You felt it your duty to nurture those trees. And now you would have to part form some of them, it upset you a little, but you didn’t think about it too long, you had a whole other garden to plan.  
Mead eventually came to escort you out, needing to prepare for tomorrow. You gave instructions on beginning to remove the marble and the other structural changes that would need to be made for ‘little Eden’.  
The king had watched you leave from the balcony, smirking.  
////  
Being a grey meant you didn’t have many belongings, so the room took you and hour to pack. You felt a little sad seeing it in three boxes. It had been your refuge for 5 years. A safe haven away from everything that went on outside of it. But for the past two weeks, even this safe haven had been invaded by outside forces. You dreams unnerved you. It was as if Adam had become a part of your unconscious mind. All you dreamed about was him. The pair of you in a garden, surrounded by little ones. But there were also snakes, a voice warning you to not bite the fruit. Catholic school didn’t prepare you for biblical dream interpretation. You tried to forget about them during the day, but all this talk of repopulation made it difficult. There were so many confirmed pregnancies, you wondered if you had the capacity for them all. It all reached its peak in February, everyone wanted Halloween babies, but so far there had been no Halloween babies.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by Lucy coming to get you. You gave the room one final look before handing the keys to the guard. A snake slithering out just before you shut the door.  
////  
Your room on the 9th floor was closest to the garden, but furthest from anyone else. In order to save space, everyone was doubled up. Except for you. You had your room to yourself. It was a little lonely. But most of your hours were spent in the meeting room, discussing and finalising plans.   
Your final design had been approved; it was your dream garden, except for the alter in the middle. Work had begun; the marble removed, the piping for the water features in place, drainage and irrigation systems were ready and the artificial sunlight and temperature regulators were placed. All you had to do was plant and maintain. It was easier said than done, especially when a certain inspector liked to bother you.  
“Good afternoon Y/N,” Michael hummed from above you.  
You glared up at him, literally knee deep in dirt. “What do you want now? Was spilling my juice not enough for you this morning?” He had walked past your table that morning, knocking your drink from the table making it spill all over you.  
“There’s plenty of other things I could spill on you.”  
You scoffed and rolled you eyes at him, going back to checking roots and planting things. This was going to be a pond, everything had to be done before it was filled with water and koi.   
After five minutes, Michael got bored of watching you work. You were far too meticulous. But then again, this garden was for you, that’s why he let you design it. He imagined laughter ringing through the trees in a few years time. He’d get there. No, You’d get there.   
He wanted your full attention on him, so decided to be childish, throwing little rock off you and winding you up.  
“Oi! Pack it in! what are you? 9?” you still didn’t look up to him.  
“Yeah, Inches,” he replied.  
“Whatever you say,” you mumbled. He threw a bigger rock at your forehead this time, making you stop and finally look up at him. He watched your jaw clench in anger, and he laughed at you. You trudged over to him, stopping right Infront of him. You didn’t say anything, but he reached his hand out to help you out. Instead you pulled him into the mud. You turned back around to what you were doing, leaving him face first in the dirt, chuckling to yourself.   
Michael slowly got up, wiping his face. He hadn’t been this dirty since his sojourn. Had you been anyone else, you would now be a pile of ash, or in the dungeons for him to torture later. Instead he tackled you into the dirt. The pair of you broke out into a little scuffle, rolling around in the dirt.   
“Get off me! You’re too heavy!” you whined. His blond hair was now stained brown, your own grey uniform having the same fate.   
“No, I think I’m quite comfortable here,” he replied.  
“I’ll bite you; I’ll bite a whole chunk out of your face do not test me.”  
He grinned,” just like the bitch you are then.”  
You blew a raspberry at him, using your full strength to push him off you and to stand up.  
“My shift is over I’m leaving,” you turned to go.  
“At least help me clean up,” he pouted.  
“There greys specifically for that, I’m sure the king will let you borrow one of his,” with that you marched off, leaving the king in the dirt.  
////  
You tracked mud through the hallway, wanting desperately just to clean up.   
“Y/N you look like shit,” Lucy pointed out.   
“I know,” you slammed your door open and closed. You peeled your overalls off and hopped in the shower. Watching the water turn from brown to clear. You had felt ‘Adams’ ‘Nine Inches’ when you were wrestling. You started to wonder how he’d feel inside you, the thought making you ache. You ran your hands down your body, to your wet folds, relieving yourself of the tension.   
You should have been more careful of your surroundings, you would have noticed the king watching you, relieving himself of his own tension.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally gets what he wants but you get a concussion.

You had always been a heavy sleeper, thinking of it as an advantage. There was no waking you unless you were violently shaken awake. Michael had figured this out and used it to his advantage. Ever since you had moved into the 9th floor, Michael had slithered into bed beside you every night. He used his magic to lower the temperature of the room, so you’d snuggle into him for needed warmth. Clinging to him without you even knowing you were doing it. He would spend the nights sending you dreams, watching your unconscious reactions to them. Occasionally he’d spend the time with his hand on your stomach, rubbing it, thinking about the future he was going to give you, the one you didn’t know about yet.  
////  
“Who the fuck is Y/N?” was the question being asked in the harem. The king had visited a few nights ago, he slipped up and had moaned your name. A name no one in the harem had.   
The girls were now angry and suspicious. Who was this pathetic little ant that occupied their King’s mind? Was she better than them?  
They had done some digging, what they found was a kick in the teeth. You were just a measly little grey, a blip on the radar, some random girl that should be lucky enough to be in their presence let alone the Kings. Of course, he had fucked greys before, but it was never serious enough to even know their names. And now here you were, infringing on the sacred space of the harem without even being there. He chanted your name like a prayer and the girls threw it around like a curse.  
You were a grey, they could just get rid of you, no one would notice. But they were merciful, so you’d just get a warning for now.  
////  
You had been called last minute for a delivery shift; this would be your last one. You were headed to the harem in your overalls, you had a royal garden to get back to. As you entered the harem, all eyes were on you. You looked around, stunned, you had never been noticed before so why was everyone staring at you? You didn’t like the look on the six harem girls’ faces.  
“You’re Y/N then?” a girl sneered. You could just nod in reply. She nodded to a guard. He came forward and whispered a quick ‘sorry’ before hitting you over the head, making you black out.  
////  
You came to, tied to a chair. The bright light of the room pierced through your skull, making it hurt. The same six sneers surrounded you.  
“Who the fuck even are you?” asked one of the girls. You couldn’t reply. She slapped you hard enough for your lip to split. You could taste the blood in your mouth. You weren’t having this, so you spat at her with your bloody spit.   
“Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you treat his Majesty like this too? Does he know what an insolent piece of shit you are?” another girl shouted.  
“King? What king? Is the coke getting to your brain or something?” you replied. What the fuck were these girls on about. “You have the wrong person ladies, I spend my days knee deep in mud, not on my knees.”  
Someone pulled your hair back, “there’s only one Y/N in this whole place. It’s the only name to come out of his mouth recently,” she spat, slapping the other side of your face before letting your head drop.  
Your lip was split, both cheeks red and swollen and your head was pounding. You still had no idea what the hell was going on. “Can you guys hurry up. I don’t know what you want from me, but I have a shift to get back to.”  
“I’ve had enough of your attitude!” the girl proceeded to punch you on the side of your nose, a sickening crack indicating it was broken. You could feel the excruciating pain, disorienting you even further. You not replying was seen as an invitation for the girls to take it all out on you. All that frustration of the past five years was taken out on you. You blacked out again, not knowing how long they went on for.  
////  
You came too two days later in the hospital wing. Everything hazy to you and your face in so much pain. The doctor came in, “Oh Miss Y/N you’re finally awake, please don’t get up yet, you’re very concussed right now and you might be sick.”  
“W- what happened?” you slurred out.  
“No one knows, you were found slumped in a corner on the 5th floor and severely injured. As for injuries, you have a broken nose and cracked jaw. There are other minor injuries like your split lip. Finally, you have a lot of bruising.”  
You winced just hearing about it. The doctor gave you further instructions, you had permission to recover in your room with a further week on bed rest. Ms Mead came to collect your morphine-ed out self, slowly walking you to your room.  
“Do you remember anything kid?” she asked.  
You raked through your brain, “I went to make a delivery to the harem and that’s the last thing I remember.”  
“we’ll look into it. HE was worried about you, you know.”   
“he? Adam?”  
“Adam?” she hesitated, “Oh yeah, Adam. He was worried, he’ll visit soon.”  
You reached your room, she took you in and led you to the bed, tucking you in. “I’m not a baby Ms Mead,” you whined.  
“Shut it, I’m under special orders. Stay in bed. Understand? We need you nice and healthy before the end of the week.” She shut the door and left you to sleep.  
End of the week? Why were you needed then? You didn’t dwell on it too long, falling asleep. This was the first time you weren’t working for five years and you were going to make the most of it.  
////  
Michael was raging. How dare they touch what was his. The two nights you weren’t next him were sleepless, he’d become so used to your presence. He was thinking of the millions of punishments those girls would get for their actions. But he would have to wait for the end of the week, he had other things to do.   
He strolled into your room, seeing you fast asleep. The sight of bandages on your face caused a pang in his chest, and anger, lots of anger. He slipped under the sheets beside you and you snuggled into him. He let out a sigh, finally having you in his arms again. Careful not to wake you, he inspected your bruising and broken bones. He held your face in both hands, resting his forehead against yours, sending gentle pulses of magic to your injuries to speed up the healing process. This was a rare occasion where his magic was used to heal, it was usually used to destroy. You’d be good as new, unblemished by the end of the week, ready for the next stage of Michael’s plan.  
////  
You were giving orders from the bed, being unable to do anything yourself. Ms Mead tried to complain but you pointed out that you were only instructed to not leave the bed, no one specified you couldn’t work from it. She reluctantly let you continue, especially after seeing the way you were recovering. The centre of the garden was to be completed this week.  
The door opened, you spoke without looking up from your laptop, “Hello Mr inspector.”  
“How did you know it was me?”  
“Your irritating presence can be detected from miles away,” you smiled.  
He sat down next to you on the bed, rearranging pillows to make himself comfortable. You turned to just look at him, eyebrow raised.   
“What?” he asked.  
“Take your shoes off, I sleep here.”  
He huffed and kicked his shoes off, flinging them across the room like a child, reclining back into his throne of pillows. You rolled your eyes and got back to work, your typing the only sound in the room.   
“So,” he broke the silence, “how are you doing now miss scientist, you still look like you got dragged backwards through a hedge.”  
“I’m recovering quite alright actually, thank you for asking. But also, you did drag me through the mud last week,” you pointed out.  
“Quite the dirty girl last week weren’t we miss Y/N,” he trailed his fingers up your spine and to your neck. The touch was light but enough to make you shiver and stop typing.   
You cleared your throat, “uhm, well, yeah we were in literal mud.”  
He just hummed and continued with his light touches. He noticed the ribbon in your hair was the one he gave you, delighted at the fact you kept it. You had started typing again, so he pulled the ribbon out of your hair and began to lightly scratch your scalp. You felt like a cat, almost purring at the action. It felt so good, so tender, without thinking you leaned into his touch and closed your eyes, just enjoying the brief moment. You were putty in his hands at this point and he was relishing in it. He gently pulled you back to his chest and you let him, lost in a sort of spell. Neither of your said anything. He used his magic to gently lull you to sleep, you would need all the energy for the full moon tonight.  
////  
You awoke to the sound of hissing, thinking it might have been caused by your concussion. But you were compelled to get out of bed anyway. When had you fallen asleep? You can’t remember.   
It was like your legs moved on their own, leading you out of your room. The hallway was silent, only that hissing sound was getting louder. So, you followed it to the garden.   
It lay practically barren except for the greenery in the centre and the ring of trees surrounding the alter. The moonlight shone down onto it. You worked from centre out, the rest of the garden not yet being complete. You felt something around your ankles. Looking down to see snakes slithering around you, but you didn’t feel the need to scream, instead walking ahead to the alter.  
A figure was kneeling on it, as if he was waiting for you. You walked forward, the image becoming clearer and clearer. ‘Adam’ was waiting for you; bare as the day he was born with his hand stretched out for you. Without thinking, you took it, feeling a warmth envelop you; he pulled you to kneel in front of him.   
Your eyes finally locked with his, getting lost in those icy blues, the moonlight giving them a glow. You realised you were as bare as him. not knowing why or how. He didn’t give you much time to think, leaning and resting his forehead with yours. He whispered something to you, you can’t remember what, but you nodded. He then started whispering in Latin, still keeping his eyes locked with yours. He stopped and kissed you hard, you kissed back with equal passion. You had been thinking about these lips for weeks, all day and all night in your dreams. They were as soft as you’d imagined them to be.  
He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting you both. You felt an intense heat overcome you, a burning desire to have him inside you, for him to claim you. He smirked as if he was reading your thoughts. You didn’t notice him pull out a knife until he began to cut into his arm. Deep channels dripping red liquid onto him and the pentagram below you. He pulled your arm out, and did the same to you. You winced a little at the sting, but it wasn’t painful, it just seemed to intensify the heat you were feeling.  
He finished the other cut and whispered to you, “Cover me in your blood dear one, and I shall do the same to you.”  
You followed his instruction, your hand painting him red, feeling the heat of his skin, every muscle that twitched, all because of you. He started from your neck, making you moan when he reached you breasts, pinching your nipples before moving down to your stomach. He took his time gently coating your stomach, whispering more Latin as he did so, increasing the heat you felt; you were sure you were dripping onto the alter.  
He pulled you in for another kiss, both of you painted red with each other. He pulled away and kissed down your neck, making you moan when he sucked on your sensitive spots. He reached your nipples, sucking on one while palming the other breast. “These will be so full soon,” he groaned out.   
His hands eventually reached your slick folds. You moaned at the feeling of his fingers.   
“P-please I need you inside me so much,” you whimpered.   
He just chuckled, pushing you onto your back, kneeling between your spread legs. He looked down at you, wiping the tears that you didn’t know had formed.  
“Look at you, so desperate for me, so desperate for me to fill that virgin pussy of yours.”  
You nodded and mewled as he slid his cock over your core, coating himself with your juices. “You’re practically weeping for me.”  
He lined himself up, gripping your hip with one hand and holding yours in the other. He pushed himself into you slowly, both you moaning at the sensation you had waited so long to feel. He bottomed out and sat still, pressing his palm on your stomach. “I’m the only one who’ll ever be this deep inside you.” You pressed your hand where his was, shivering at the fact you could feel him from here.  
He slowly began to thrust, splitting you in half on his cock. He watched himself entering you, grinning at the fact that he would be the first and only one. You pulled him down for a kiss as he picked up the pace; your moans increasing in volume. You could feel your muscles begin to tighten for that inevitable release and Michael rubbed your clit.  
“Tell me what you want from me and I’ll give it to you.”  
“Please I want you to fill me up.”  
He began to rub faster. “You want the antichrist to fuck a baby into you huh? You want me to breed that virgin cunt already?”  
“Yes, please, that’s all I want,” you cried out. You don’t know what overcame you, it really was all you wanted at the moment, it was all you had dreamed about, to be filled by him, to be claimed by him, to give into that animalistic instinct.  
“Then say my name,” he growled, “Scream it, I want god to hear it.”  
He rubbed faster and his pace got quicker, both of you on the edge. You could feel yourself about to snap. “M-Michael! Michael! Michael!” you chanted out. This was Michael, the King of the new world, the antichrist but to you he was your ‘Adam’.  
You came with a cry of his name, the euphoria washing over you. He followed not long after. “Fuck, Y/N you want this so bad you’re milking me dry,” he huffed out. Kissing you while slowly pulling out. He held your face in his hands while you both caught your breaths, looking at each other with dazed out smiles. He moved his hand over your stomach, feeling for the little life you had created.   
The moonlight made you both glow in your little Eden. The blood from the ritual seeped into the pentagram shaped channels and spilled out into the soil below. The trees around you absorbed the liquid, making the pomegranates on the trees ripen, ready for picking. Michael used his magic to pick one, splitting it in half while whispering something, the juice dripping down his hands and onto you. He hand fed you some seeds, and you did the same for him. No words were spoken.   
He cradled you to his chest and lifted you, making his way out of the garden. You were so tired, falling asleep in his arms before you could see where he was taking you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I'm a full time student so i dont have much time to write rn

The harem woke up to a surprise visit from their King.   
Michael stood in the courtyard, wearing the plainest clothes he could find, but still managing to look regal. Next to him was a table with various sharp instruments. Scalpels, saws and other things used to cut and butcher. Next to them was a silver cloche, covering some unknown item.  
Maybe he was conducting a ritual in the harem, the girls thought.   
“Good afternoon ladies,” Michael greeted, an all too sweet smile on his face.   
The girls greeted him back with a little curtsy.   
He gestured them to sit down.   
“Now,” he started. “are you aware of how tight security is in the sanctuary?” he asked.   
What a strange question it was. Security didn’t matter to the harem, no one entered or left without the highest of clearance.   
One of the girls attempted to respond, “no one comes in or out of here without clearance.” They thought that maybe he suspected them of sleeping around.   
Michael hummed and slowly walked towards her.   
“You know I see everything, don’t you?” he asked, gently holding the girls face.   
She leaned into his touch as she was thinking about her answer, Michael’s thumb moved towards her eye, starting to put pressure near the socket.  
“Don’t you?”  
“Y-yes,” she whimpered. She couldn’t move, Michael’s magic holding her down. She tried to scream as Michael’s thumb mover further into the socket, pressing down until her eye popped out. The pain was unbearable, all she wanted to do was scream and run. Some of her blood spurted onto Michael’s shirt.  
The other girls gasped in horror. Not expecting this to happen to one of them.   
“Then, you’d know that you couldn’t hide anything from me,” he held the eye up, studying it and paying no attention to the girl that had collapsed behind him. One of the girls began to gag at the sight.   
“I wasn’t aware that it was now your place to do what you want with anyone that entered those doors,” he addressed the girls.  
He walked towards the table, finally lifting the cloche from the table. The girls screamed at the sight. It was the head of the guard that had helped in their plan against that little grey, on a silver platter.  
They understood now, they had severely miscalculated how much this grey had meant to Michael. They could do nothing more than beg for forgiveness, that had left the girl for dead.   
“Please, please My King, we didn’t know how much she meant,” one of the girls pleaded, tears streaming down her face.   
Michael only raised his eyebrow at the spectacle. ‘How pathetic humans were’ he thought to himself. He brought his attention to the various instruments on the table. His hand hovering over, choosing the suitable thing for the job. He had sat and meticulously sharpened these himself. A serrated, cleaver like blade caught his eye. He lifted the handle, feeling the heaviness, making a show of inspecting the blade.   
He sauntered towards the girl that was begging, tugging her hand up.   
“This was the hand that used to crack her jaw, wasn’t it?” The question was rhetorical, he had watched the footage multiple times.  
He used his magic to paralyse the girl, resting her hand on a table. He brought the blade down and slowly began to saw at her wrist, relishing in the screams of his victim. The blade was sharp enough for a clean cut, but he wanted her to feel the pain, all of it. Blood ran down the marble and into the flooring of the courtyard. It wasn’t his problem to clean up.   
After her hand had come off, he dropped it into a bucket for later use. He would use them as trophies, decoration for his office space. He used his magic to stop the bleeding, he didn’t want her to die. A snap of his fingers and the medical staff quickly patched her up.   
Michael moved back to the table, switching out for a new sort of blade for the other girl. He went around the room, a new blade for a new hand. By the end he had six hands in his trophy bucket. They thought he was done after the final one was dropped in the bucket, but he moved back to the first girl he had maimed, the ringleader of their little operation. His former favourite girl.   
“You were my favourite once upon a time, so I’ll take some mercy on you, use you for another special purpose.”  
He didn’t give her time to respond, before shoving his hand into her chest cavity, rummaging around before pulling her heart out.   
In her last streams of consciousness, the girl had hoped that Michael would be the one to eat it. She had heard rumours of his taste for the organ, him eating hers would be the ultimate mercy. But Michael would not grant her it.   
“I think I’ll let her eat it,” he grinned.  
Words that she didn’t want to hear, but there was nothing she could do as she took her last breath.  
////  
You had never felt this sore in your life. Groaning and sinking further into the softness of the mattress. The artificial sunlight streaming through the window would not let you sleep.  
You blinked slowly, realising the sheets were silk. Your sheets had never been silk. The whole room was draped in silks and velvets.  
You rose into a sitting position, taking in the space around you. Opulent was the only word you could use to describe it. It was nothing like your plain grey rooms you had for the past few years. The bed was big enough to get lost on, a huge contrast to the tiny single bed you had in your old accommodation, before starting this current project.  
A large fireplace was crackling somewhere in the room, illuminating the silver and gold accents in the room. You were sure that this room came straight out of the imagination of the Sun King, well, maybe the Moon King in these circumstances.  
You finally noticed the thin nightgown you were wearing, something that again, wasn’t yours. On your bedside table was a single red apple, ripe and sweet. You decided not to eat it, this must have been some sort of joke or test.   
You had to get out of here. The cool floor under your feet caused you to shiver as you left your blanket cocoon. You had to figure out where you were, you pulled back the thin curtains. You gasped; eyes wide open. This was the King’s balcony that Mead had pointed out a while back. You could see the whole of this floor from here. Even the garden. The garden that should have been unfinished, but almost looked done; everything had been planted, just waiting for the garden to bloom.  
How long had you been out for? What exactly led you to being in this room anyway?  
Deciding not to stick around any longer, you moved to find a way out, fearing the consequences of you being found here.   
You found a door and slowly opened it. It led to a bathroom that reflected the main room. The bathtub was huge, big enough to fit at least four people and it was cut out of some form of quartz. The tiles were heated, something those on the upper floors didn’t have the privilege of. There were also two sinks, with a vast amount of counter space. Only a few products were on display, but you could see the labels of the expensive brands that they came from.   
You shut the door and frantically tried looking for another one. But it seemed that that was the only door in this whole room, the only other way out would be jumping from the balcony. You tried pulling sconces or pressing some of the reliefs, hoping that maybe there was a secret way out. But there was nothing. Not a single wall moved.  
You were trapped in here.  
You ran over to the balcony again, inspecting all sides. There must be a way for you to climb down or something.  
“BOO!”, you vision went dark, eyes covered by warm hands. You screamed at the sound of that voice. He only laughed in reply.  
He pulled you back until your back hit his chest. He rested his head on your shoulder, looking out of the balcony.   
“The view is beautiful, isn’t it?”  
Your shock prevented you from replying. You gulped realising the inspector you had been bantering with for the past few weeks, that ‘Adam’, was in fact Michael Langdon. You had somehow ended up in the room of the King of the new world.   
His hand wandered down to your stomach while you were lost in your thoughts.  
“You better get used to it little grey, it’ll be the only thing you see for a while.”  
“What do you mean?” you finally found your voice.   
He chuckled and moved you further back into the room, using his magic to shut the curtains. He backed towards the bed, sitting you in his lap and facing him, an iron grip on your hip.  
“What makes you think I’ll let you roam around free now that I have you? Those harem girls were practically harmless compared to what other people could do to you.”  
“Why would anyone bat an eye at me?” you asked, annoyed at the sound of his voice.   
The hand that was resting on your hip moved to your stomach, he closed his eyes and began to rub comforting circles.   
It finally clicked. You grabbed his wrist to stop the movements. You looked at him wide-eyed and shook your head.   
“I… think I’m going to be sick,” you gagged, trying to scramble off him and get to the bathroom. You made it just in time to empty the contents of your stomach. What came up scared you even more. The liquid was black, sprinkled with pomegranate seeds. This wasn’t normal, the human body didn’t produce black sludge on its own. As you sat there, brief flashbacks of that night invaded your thoughts. The hissing of the snakes and the light of the ‘moon’ ever vivid. You could almost feel the warmth and stickiness that covered your skin that night.   
Michael had been holding your hair out of the way, letting you get it all out. When you finished, he helped you get up on your shaky legs, moving towards the sink. You quickly rinsed your mouth free from the strange stickiness coating it.   
After splashing your face with water, you finally looked at your refection in the mirror. You felt like you were staring at an imposter, vaguely wearing your features, but it wasn’t you.   
Her skin was paler, face more sunken in. You tentatively touched your face. The veins around your eyes and mouth were darker and more prominent. Michael had wrapped himself around you, resting his head on your shoulder. You made eye-contact through the mirror, he looked at you with some sort of reverence, like an artist who had just completed his masterpiece.   
“You do not yet see what I see, little grey,” he whispered, “but you will soon don’t you worry.”  
All you wanted to do was scream and cry. You wanted to get back under the covers, to hide from the world. But you weren’t tired, surprisingly, your body felt well rested, energetic even.   
A loud growl from your stomach shattered the spell. You only now noticed the intense hunger you were feeling, sure you could eat a whole family meal to yourself.   
“I see Eve didn’t eat the wonderful apple I left her,” Michael chuckled. “you’d think after a month of no food, one would be more grateful.”  
Your brows furrowed in confusion. “A month? What are you smoking?”  
He turned your face to look at him. “you’ve been out for about a month, it’s the middle of march already,” he explained.   
You wanted to ask more questions. Your memories felt like just yesterday. However, Michael had other plans, moving you out the bathroom.  
You were met with the sight of his desk covered in various dishes, the smell making you ravenous, almost running over to it. Yet, you weren’t fast enough, Michael taking up the only seat at the table.   
You said nothing but gave him with a questioning glare. He smiled and patted his lap.   
“You’re not expecting me to …?”  
“Oh I am Y/N, I am.”  
He didn’t let you think too much, pulling you into his lap before you could protest. His grip on you was iron-like.   
You took in the spread in front of you. Various foods that you hadn’t seen in years let alone had the privilege to eat. Greys on the upper floors had a pretty simple diet, enough nutrients to keep you going but not to indulge like those on the lower levels. You were already salivating just at the sight of the steak.  
But what had you more curious was what lay under the cloche directly in front of you. Why was it covered unlike the rest of the food?  
“Before you try anything else, I want you to try this,” as if reading your thoughts, Michael lifted the cover. On the plate was several slices of a red meat, drizzled with what looked like a red wine sauce.   
Michael held the fork up to your mouth.  
“Say ‘ahhh’”  
“I can feed myself you know,” you snapped.   
His grip on your arm tightened painfully, “I won’t repeat myself,” he threatened.   
You reluctantly opened your mouth and let him feed you. You closed your eyes to savour the taste. Whatever it was, it was absolutely divine. You wanted more and Michael was waiting with your next bite, your hunger throwing all shame out the window, letting him hand feed you the dish and more.  
Michael broke out into a sadistic grin at the sight.  
He decided he would wait to tell you exactly what you were eating, enjoying the peace far too much. He was looking forward to the day you would just eat it raw, far too gone in the hunger that would eventually consume you.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @ michaellangdonstanaccount . This is just a little set up the good bit will come. Updates will be slow.


End file.
